Freedom
by nom de plumee
Summary: #TemanTanpaKata Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Athrun melihat mereka. Bahkan, setelah lama pun, mereka massih membuatnya terpesona. Jika ada satu hal yang bisa diberikannya untuk mereka, maka ia akan memberi mereka kebebasan. Enjoy!


[An entry for Challenge Teman Tanpa Kata]

**Freedom**

by: nom-de-plumee

An unprofitable fanwork of Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

000

EXPmer-K01 memeluk EXPmer-C02 dengan erat.

Athrun lebih suka memanggil mereka Kira dan Cagalli, bukan EXPmer-K01 dan EXPmer-K02. Dalam tabung berdiameter empat meter itu, kedua manusia setengah ikan itu saling rangkul, dengan ekor yang saling mengait. Gelembung-gelembung udara berukuran kecil keluar dari bibir keduanya ketika mereka _berbincang-bincang_, atau itulah yang Athrun perkirakan tengah mereka lakukan_. _

Athrun tersenyum.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menemui kalian lagi."

Peneliti berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak pernah melihat makhluk yang lebih indah dibanding keduanya –kedua _duyung _berusia remaja itu.

Kira, yang rambutnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan, berwajah tampan proporsional dengan sepasang mata ungu. Badannya sedikit berotot di bagian-bagian tubuh yang pas. Sisik berwarna keunguan membungkus badan bawahnya, dimulai dari kulit di bawah pusat hingga ke ekor –yang warnanya bergradasi dari ungu tua ke hitam. Badannya 208 cm, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung ekor.

Cagalli, duyung yang sedikit lebih pendek dibanding Kira dengan panjang 190 cm memiliki rambut keemasan panjang yang berkibar indah di dalam air. Sepasang mata oranyenya dibingkai dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Sisiknya yang sewarna dengan zamrud membungkus bagian dada dan tubuh bawahnya, sisiknya yang berakhir dengan ekor sewarna hijau lumut. Perutnya tidak ditutupi sisik, nampak halus.

Ekor kedua duyung itu masih berkait, dengan Kira yang membelai pipi Cagalli.

Silinder setinggi empat setengah meter itu hanya diisi dengan air laut asin dan beberapa makhluk laut. Sekumpulan tanaman laut dan kerang menghiasi beberapa bagian. Butiran pasir putih setinggi sekitar setengah meter menumpuk di dasar tabung. Ikan-ikan kecil yang menjadi makanan keduanya berenang cukup jauh dari keduanya.

Ketika seekor ikan berenang dalam jangkauan tangan Kira, duyung itu menangkapnya. Ikan itu bergerak-gerak dalam tangannya.

Kira menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang menggenggam ikan kepada Cagalli yang sudah memberikan jarak di antara keduanya. Rambut panjangnya berkibar ketika ia menggeleng. Kira mengangguk kecil kemudian memasukkan ikan utuh itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah cepat. Athrun memperhatikan tenggorokan duyung laki-laki menelan makanannya.

Cagalli berenang menuju sebuah rimbun tanaman laut berwarna kecokelatan tepat di depan Athrunyang dikenalinya sebagai kombu, _Saccharina japonica_. Duyung perempuan itu mencabut selembar tanaman itu. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu membawa lembaran itu ke bibirnya ketika sepasang irisnya bertemu pandang dengan iris pemuda itu. Kombu yang hampir masuk mulutnya itu terlepas bersamaan dengan tersentaknya duyung itu.

Kira berenang mendekati Cagalli; yang segera memanfaatkan kedatangan duyung laki-laki itu dengan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Kira menyipitkan kedua matanya, memandang pada Athrun; pandangan tajamnya menembus kaca tabung setebal 14 cm itu.

Athrun hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada kedua duyung itu; Cagalli mengintip dari balik punggung Kira.

"Hai, kita bertemu…,"—Kira berbalik kemudian menggiring Cagalli menjauh; tak lupa meraih kombu yang melayang–"…lagi …."

000

Sudah sekitar dua minggu sejak Athrun bergabung dalam laboratorium itu.

Setiap hari, pemuda itu selalu berdiri di depan tabung yang sama, memperhatikan dua duyung yang sama, yang selalu berdekatan satu sama lain. Keduanya kini berputar di tengah-tengah tabung, saling tertawa satu sama lain. Ia beruntung, tidak ada orang yang keberatan dengan aktivitasnya itu, mengingat kegiatan di laboratorium itu sedang vakum hingga seminggu kemudian.

Pada hari-hari awal, kedua duyung itu benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Athrun di sekitar tangki. Mereka selalu menjauhi sisi di mana ada Athrun, memilih berdiam di sisi lain tabung. Kira, terutama, selalu mengirimkan pandangan tajam pada Athrun; yang selalu dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman.

Ketika seminggu berlalu, kedua duyung itu mulai terbiasa dengan kedatangan Athrun. Keduanya sudah tidak sungkan bermain. Kadang tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa-tawa, entah membicarakan apa. Athrun suka melihat bibir merekah milik keduanya. Jika saja ia diperkenankan membawa ponsel, ia tentu saja sudah memotret keduanya.

"Kau tidak pernah bosan melihat EXPmer-K01 dan EXPmer-C02, Athrun?"

Di samping Athrun, seorang wanita cantik berdiri sambil turut memperhatikan dua duyung yang bermain itu.

"Kira dan Cagalli," ujar Athrun.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Kau memberi mereka nama? Kau tahu kan, kita tidak seharusnya memberi nama pada objek eksperimen?"

Athrun mengedikkan bahunya, tersenyum kecil. "Tapi … tidak ada aturan tertulis yang melarang, kan, Prof Aisha?"

Prof Aisha mengulurkan tangannya, yang segera disambut oleh Athrun. Keduanya berjabat tangan. "Kau sudah besar, Athrun. Akhirnya kau bergabung dengan kami juga. Berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, hmm?"

"Sekitar delapan tahun, saya rasa?"

"Ah, sudah selama itu? Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Lenore." Prof Aisha memasukkan tangannya ke saku jasnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin ia menemaniku memilih gaun pengantin …."

Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan hening di dalam ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi itu.

Athrun baru saja lulus sekolah dasar ketika ibunya, Lenore Zala, mengajaknya mengunjungi laboratorium tempatnya bekerja. Wanita itu menunjukkan padanya dua duyung kecil yang saling berpelukan di salah satu sudut akuarium. Dari posturnya, Athrun cilik memperkirakan keduanya hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dibanding dirinya.

Di usianya yang belasan tahun itu, ia untuk pertama kalinya dibuat terpesona, oleh dua makhluk yang spesial itu. Kini, bertahun-tahun setelahnya, ia menyadari, ia akan terus dibuat terpesona. Ia ingat, ibunya berkata kalau kedua duyung yang ternyata ditangkap beberapa minggu sebelumnya itu memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat, membuat para ilmuwan tertegun. Dengan sedikit penelitian, obat mutakhir dapat ditemukan untuk mengobati berbagai macam penyakit.

"Prof, apakah mereka akan dilepaskan … suatu saat nanti?" tanya Athrun memecah keheningan.

"Hmm?"

"Kira dan Cagalli … apakah mereka akan dikembalikan ke lautan lepas?"

Aisha melirik Athrun sebentar, sebelum menatap tabung jernih itu. Kedua duyung yang diperkirakan sudah berusia remaja itu tengah mengejar ikan-ikan. "Entahlah. Mereka sangat berharga."

Keduanya berdiri di sana, dalam diam. Sesekali mereka tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua duyung itu; ketika Cagalli memukul kepala Kira, atau ketika Kira mengunci kepala Cagalli dalam lengannya. Dalam ruangan besar, dikelilingi peralatan eksperimen, dua duyung yang terpenjara itu bebas untuk beberapa saat, dengan dua pasang mata yang menatap sendu.

000

"Athrun, kau percaya legenda air mata puteri duyung? Mutiara dari tetesan air matanya?" tanya Tolle berkata sambil mengenakan sarung tangan.

Athrun mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud kalian, legenda itu benar?"

Sebulan berlalu, dan untuk kali pertama, Athrun akan ikut melakukan penelitian. Ia akan setim dengan dua orang seniornya, Tolle dan Sai, yang sudah berada di laboratorium itu dua tahun lebih dulu. Keduanya sudah sering membantu melakukan penelitian para professor dan dokter yang tertarik pada dua subjek utama dalam laboratorium itu.

"Kau tak akan percaya! Legenda itu tidak salah, well, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya benar juga. Kandungan dalam air mata duyung itu hampir sama dengan kandungan dalam mutiara. Bahkan lebih baik lagi."

"Kita akan melanjutkan meneliti kandungan air mata EXPmer-K01," Sai menambahkan, "Kita sudah sukses membuat obat penyakit syaraf dan sedang mempertimbangkan potensinya sebagai obat kanker."

"Sampel air mata EXPmer-C02 sudah kita dapatkan sebelum libur akhir tahun kemarin. Kita tinggal mengambil sampel milik mata EXPmer-K01. Selalu saja ada sedikit perbedaan di antara keduanya, kau tahu. Mungkinkah karena gender mereka yang berbeda?" gumam Tolle sembari membuka pintu lorong dengan kartu pengenalnya.

"Mungkin." –Sai mengedikkan bahunya– "Athrun, karena kau masih baru, kali ini kau mengamati cara kami menangani EXPmer-K01."

Athrun mengangguk mengerti.

Ketiganya memasuki lorong panjang menuju ruang EXPmer, ruang tempat Kira dan Cagalli disimpan dan diteliti. Tolle membuka pintu ruangan dengan kartu pengenalnya. Bunyi _beep_ menandakan terbukanya pintu.

Pandangan mata Athrun seketika tertumbuk pada akuarium di tengah ruangan, dimana Cagalli menatap salah satu sudut dengan telapak tangan yang menempel di kaca. Di sudut yang dimaksud, Kira sudah dibaringkan pada permukaan meja panjang. Tubuh duyung laki-laki itu diikat erat dengan tali kulit.

Athun mendekati Kira pelan-pelan, menyentuh kulit lengan duyung itu. Ini adalah kali pertama Athrun melihat duyung itu di luar akuarium. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari penampilan duyung itu. Memegang kulitnya, ia merasaan adanya lapisan lendir tipis. Ototnya sedikit berkedut dan menegang.

Kira menatapnya, berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kenapa ia diikat?" tanya Athrun.

"Kau akan tau nanti, Athrun. Kau amatilah dari sana."

Sai dan Tolle berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Kira.

Athrun memperhatikan keduanya ketika tanpa aba-aba, Sai melukai kulit lengan Kira yang sebelumnya disentuh Athrun!

Ekor ungu hitam yang panjangnya sekitar satu jengkal itu mengibas-ibas kencang. Mulutnya ternganga seolah menjerit tanpa mengeluarkan yang berada di tabung memukul-mukul kaca dengan telapak tangannya, membuat suara debum-debum samar. Gelembung -gelembung air keluar dari bibirnya, sepasang matanya melebar.

Athrun terbelalak kaget. "Tolle! Sai! Kalian menyakitinya! Hentikan!"

"Ini yang kita inginkan. Lihat?" ujar Sai sembari menunjuk pada tetesan air mata di sudut mata Kira.

Tolle menampung air mata Kira dalam dua tabung kaca. "EXPmer-K01 termasuk kuat. Kau tidak ingin membiarkannya bebas, atau mengikatnya dengan ikatan longgar. Kau kenal Yzak? Terakhir kali, ekor EXPmer-K01 menyenggolnya, membuatnya jatuh dan terluka di wajah. Kami belajar dari pengalaman orang lain."

"Tidak bisakah kita meminta air matanya baik-baik?"

"Dengan bertanya padanya?" tanya Tolle.

Athrun mengangguk.

"Bertahun-tahun mereka menonton berbagai film dari berbagai bahasa di dunia, tidak satu pun yang membuat mereka berkomunikasi dengan kita, Athrun. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka akan mulai berbicara setelah sepuluh tahun tidak menghiraukan kerja keras kita sebagai peneliti?"

000

"Mereka indah, kan?"

Athrun menoleh. "Prof Djibril."

"Athrun," sapa pria paruh baya beralis eksentrik itu. "Bayangkan jika kita memiliki banyak duyung di sini. Duyung-duyung kecil yang berenang memenuhi akuarium ini. Pemandangan yang indah, bukan?"

Djibril mengetuk-ngetuk kaca tabung itu, menginginkan perhatian dari kedua duyung itu –yang hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum berenang ke sisi tabung lainnya sambil bergandengan tangan. "Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka di sini! Sepuluh tahun! Aku heran, mereka tidak juga bereproduksi. Aku mulai ragu kita bisa melihat duyung-duyung kecil. Benar-benar tidak berguna."

Pria itu mendesah kecewa. Matanya menyipit. "Kita harus berhati-hati dalam melakukan percobaan jika tidak ingin kehilangan subjek percobaan. Merepotkan saja."

Athrun mengerutkan dahinya di samping dokter itu. "Bukankah mereka itu bersaudara? Dari yang saya deng—"

"Siapa peduli? Mereka bersaudara atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah kelanjutan eksperimen ini! Pemerintah akan benar-benar memotong dana jika kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan hasil apa-apa."

"Kita sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak bertahun-tahun ini. Mereka juga bersaudara! Kita tidak bisa membuat mereka melakukan hal yang tidak manusiawi seperti itu, melakukan reproduksi antar sau—"

Djibril mencibir lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda jangkung itu. "Athrun, kau masih muda, kau perlu belajar banyak. Mereka …," –pria itu menunjuk pada kedua duyung yang bermain dengan _Tridacna Maxima_–"…bukanlah manusia. Mereka ikan. _Hewan_. _Binatang._ Sudah waktunya mereka berkembang biak, tidak peduli mereka saudara atau bukan. Kau harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

"Kau cerdas, Athrun, seperti ibumu. Aku harap perkembanganmu tidak terhalang pikiran kolot semacam itu, seperti ibumu."

Djibril mencapai pintu keluar ketika ia berbalik dan menambahkan, "Kau tahu, jika kita tidak bisa membuat EXPmer-K01 membuahi EXPmer-C02 dengan sukarela, kita harus memaksanya, demi kelangsungan hidup manusia."

000

Athrun baru saja kembali dari cutinya untuk memperingati kematian ibunya, ketika ia menemukan adanya genangan air yang di depan pintu lorong menuju ruang EXPmer. Merasa kebingungan, ia bergegas membuka pintu lorong, menemukan adanya genangan air tipis di sepanjang lorong. Perasaannya tidak enak ketika ia memutuskan membuka pintu ruang EXPmer. Air setinggi lututnya segera mengalir keluar memenuhi lorong ketika pintu terbuka. Pemuda itu bergegas memasuki ruangan, menemukan Kira dan Cagalli berada di luar akuarium.

Akuarium besar itu sudah pecah berkeping-keping.

Kira mengibas-ngibas ekornya, berusaha bergerak maju sambil mengeluarkan suara decak panik. _Ck. Ck. Ck._

Athrun terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Cagalli yang perutnya tertancap pecahan kaca besar pada bagi perpotongan kulit perut dan sisik. Badannya menggelepar lemah dengan genangan air bercampur darah.

_Ck. Ck. Ck. _Duyung perempuan itu berdecak seolah menjawab decak panik Kira sambil berusaha meraih pecahan kaca itu dengan jari-jemarinya.

Athrun segera menekan tombol darurat di samping pintu dengan rasa panik. Suara sirine menggema di gedung itu.

Athrun mendekati Cagalli, memeriksa lukanya, ketika empat orang berlarian masuk. Keempatnya terkaget-kaget sebelum dua di antaranya keluar ruangan. Dua orang lainnya, yang dikenali Athrun sebagai Mirialia dan Meyrin, segera menghampirinya.

"Kacanya jangan dilepas, Athrun," cegah Mirialia ketika dilihatnya Athrun mencoba menarik pecahan kaca. "EXPmer-C02 bisa kehabisan darah. Vino sedang memanggil Doktor Murrue. Ia pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan."

Athrun menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit was-was menunggu kedatangan dokter laboratorium itu.

Gelepar tubuh duyung perempuan itu semakin lemah.

Athrun meremas jari-jemari Cagalli, berharap memberikan kekuatan bagi duyung itu.

Duyung itu membuka kelopak matanya sebentar dan membalas meremas jemari Athrun dengan lemah

Kira masih berusaha mencapai Cagalli, namun tak berbasil. Ia tengkurap di lantai basah dan dingin itu, masih dengan ekor yang berkibas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Vino kembali bersama seorang wanita paruh baya, Dokter Murrue. Sang dokter segera berjongkok di samping Cagalli, memeriksa lukanya. Ia menggigit bibir kemudian menyuruh Athrun mengangkat Cagalli dan meletakkannya di meja sementara ia mencari-cari peralatan pada rak yang berderet di dinding.

"Vino, jika Auel kembali nanti, segera masukkan EXPmer-K01 ke dalam tabung kaca itu. Ia tak bisa bertahan terlalu lama di luar air," perintah sang dokter yang langsung diiyakan oleh Vino. "Milly, bawakan aku kain basah. Meyrin, beritahu Prof Durandal tentang situasi ini, katakan situasi darurat! Athrun, tetap genggam tangan EXPmer-C02 dan pastikan dia tidak kehilangan kesadaran!"

Athrun menoleh sebentar pada Kira yang suara decak lidahnya semakin keras. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sembari meremas tangan Cagalli, membisikinya agar tetap terjaga.

000

Doktor Murrue meletakkan mapnya dengan kasar di atas meja sebelum duduk di kursinya dan menggebrak meja kayunya.

"Dokter …?"

Dokter Murrue berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari ada Athrun yang duduk bersandar pada tabung EXPmer-K01 sambil mendongak menatap dokter itu. "Athrun? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Saya hanya mampir sebentar melihat perkembangan Cagalli," jawab pemuda itu.

"Kapan Kira bisa menemui Cagalli?" tambah pemuda itu.

"Cagalli? Kira?" Dokter Murrue mengernyitkan dahinya. "Rumor itu benar? Kau benar-benar memberi mereka nama?"

Athrun tersenyum kecil lalu mendongak melihat pada Kira yang menatap tabung Cagalli. Duyung muda itu masih bergelung di tabung lainnya, tertidur. "Bukankah hal itu normal? Kita bahkan memberi nama benda kesayangan kita. Apa yang salah dengan memberikan nama pada mereka?"

"Mmmm, tidak salah. Hanya tidak biasa."

"Jika kita tak mengacuhkan bagian bawah mereka, mereka tidak dapat dibedakan dari manusia. Mereka bahkan cenderung di atas rata-rata dari segi penampilan."

"_I see. _Cukup logis."

"Jadi …?"

Doktor Murrue menatap juniornya itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kapan Kira dan Cagalli diperbolehkan dalam satu tempat lagi?"

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu lagi. Pemulihan EXPmer-C02 cukup pesat, tapi lukanya tidak beregenerasi secepat sebelum-sebelumnya," terang Dokter berambut ikal itu. "Kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam menangani keduanya. Sepertinya, semakin dalam luka yang diderita, kemampuan regenerasinya akan melambat, meskipun cukup cepat jika dibandingkan kemampuan manusia."

Athrun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Rambut keemasan Cagalli melayang di sekitar tubuhnya yang bergelung, seolah menyelimutinya. Luka di perutnya nampak sedikit memerah, namun tidak mengeluarkan darah. Ketika Doktor Murrue mencoba menjahit luka bekas pecahan kaca dan tidak berhasil, Athrun merasa khawatir ia akan mati kehabisan darah. Tapi tidak. Begitu kaca itu berhasil dilepas, bekas lukanya berhenti mengeluarkan darah, lalu berangsur-angsur memulih.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, Athrun?"

"_Keduanya_ membuat saya terpesona, bahkan sejak keduanya pertama kali dibawa kemari. Sayang sekali jika mereka harus dipenjara di sini, ketika mereka bisa bebas di lautan lepas. Apakah dibebaskannya mereka begitu mustahil untuk dilakukan?"

Murrue tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia mendekati tabung EXPmer-K01, memperhatikan raut wajah duyung laki-laki yang hanya memandanginya sekejap melalui dinding tabung sebelum memandangi saudaranya di seberang. "Ia khawatir pada EXPmer-C02. Mereka di sini sudah sangat lama. Aku rasa sudah waktunya mereka kembali ke lautan," gumamnya.

"Tapi, Athrun …," –Murrue berbalik– "…izin pembebasan mereka ada di tangan orang lain."

"Orang lain?"

"Prof Djibril. Dan Prof Durandal."

Athrun menunduk kecewa. Ia tahu betul, betapa berharganya Kira dan Cagalli bagi Prof Djibril. Mendapatkan persetujuan dari pria paruh baya itu pasti sangatlah susah. Sementara Prof Durandal, dari yang selama ini ia ketahui, merupakan kawan lama ibunya yang sering sepemikiran dengannya. Jika ia dapat meyakinkan sang professor, ia yakin bisa mendapatkan persetujuannya untuk membebaskan Kira dan Cagalli.

"Saya … saya akan mencoba meyakinkan Prof Djibril dan Prof Durandal untuk melepaskan Kira dan Cagalli. Maukah Anda mendukung saya?"

Doktor Murrue mengeluarkan napas panjang. "Aisha benar. Kau benar-benar seperti ibumu. Aku akan mendukungmu."

Wanita itu duduk di kursinya kemudian melanjutkan. "Berusahalah. Aku tahu ada beberapa orang di sini yang akan mendukungmu."

000

Athrun membuka pintu ruangan Prof Durandal tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Prof Djibril yang sedang menunjukkan suatu berkas kepada Prof Durandal, mendongak dan menatap Athrun dengan tatapan menusuk. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Athrun? Tidak bisakah kau lihat kami sedang berdiskusi?"

Athrun meletakkan berkas di tangannya, lalu membukanya di atas berkas yang ditunjukkan oleh Prof Djibril. "Saya hanya ingin penjelasan mengenai _ini_."

"Apa ini, Athrun?" tanya Prof Durandal.

"Sebuah laporan mengenai penggunaan dana penelitian ini. Tentang sumber dana dan perjanjian-perjanjian yang dilakukan oleh Prof Djibril dengan beberapa pemberi dana. Semuanya berisi tentang eksploitasi Kira dan Cagalli; EXPmer-K01 dan EXPmer-C02," jelas Athrun.

"Djibril? Apakah itu benar?"

Djibril menutup berkas itu, lalu duduk bersandar pada sofa. Posisinya nampak santai. "Tentu saja. Kita tidak bisa melepaskan keuntungan yang besar seperti itu. Kita akan mendapatkan banyak dana untuk melakukan berbagai macam penelitian. Semuanya untuk keuntungan umat manusia! Bayangkan berapa banyak obat yang bisa kita temukan untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Semuanya dimulai dari kedua duyung itu. Mereka ada untuk dimanfaatkan."

Athrun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah.

Ketika ia mengunjungi Kira dan Cagalli di ruang EXPmer beberapa minggu sebelumnya, ia menemukan keduanya saling bertatapan dengan telapak tangan yang menempel pada kaca tabung. Gelembung-gelembung udara kecil menumbuk dinding tabung. Saat itulah, ia memutuskan, tidak ada suatu apapun yang bisa menghalanginya mendapatkan kebebasan bagi kedua manusia setengah ikan itu.

Mendekati para peneliti senior terasa cukup berat bagi junior sepertinya. Dengan bantuan dari Dokter Murrue yang menghubungkannya dengan para senior berpikiran terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit, dukungan untuk membebaskan kedua saudara itu berhasil didapatkannya. Meskipun ada suara yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuan mereka, namun Athrun optimis.

Pemuda tinggi itu memutuskan meminta persetujuan dari Prof Djibril pagi itu. Ia mengunjungi ruangan sang professor, mendapati ruangan kosong, dengan sebuah berkas yang terbuka di meja. Rasa ingin tahunya mendorongnya melihat isi berkas itu.

Ia terkejut.

"Sepuluh tahu, Prof! Sepuluh tahun lebih mereka di sini. Sudah saatnya mereka dibebaskan. Kita tidak bisa mengeksploitasi mereka lebih lama lagi! Hal itu tidak manusiawi!"

"Tidak manusiawi?" tanya Djibril. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Mereka bukanlah manusia. Dimana letak kemanusiaan pada–"

Athrun menyela. "Yang saya maksudkan adalah kemanusiaan pada diri kita. Dimana letak kemanusiaan kita mengeksploitasi meraka selama sepuluh tahun ini?" Pemuda itu bertanya lemah.

Tumbuh besar di bawah asuhan mendiang ibunya membuat Athrun berhati lembut, menghargai segala hal. Bahkan, seekor anak anjing yang lumpuh dan sakit-sakitan pun punya hak untuk hidup dan dihargai. Bagaimana mungkin kakak-adik yang sehat bugar, harus dipenjara di ruangan sempit bernama EXPmer?

"Menyelamatkan ribuan bahkan jutaan nyawa adalah manusiawi. Di sanalah letak kemanusiaan kita. Membiarkan laboratorium kita kehilangan sumber dana dan kehilangan kesempatan menyelamatkan banyak nyawa? Apakah itu yang kaukatakan manusiawi?" tanya Djibril.

Athrun terdiam. Pikirannya kalut.

"Apakah yang bisa kautawarkan pada kami untuk melepaskan EXPmer-K01 dan EXPmer-C02, Athrun?"

Durandal menatap anak mantan koleganya itu dengan tenang.

"Durandal! Kau tidak berpikir untuk mem–"

Profesol bermata tajam itu mengangkat tangannya, menyela Djibril. "Aku ingin mendengar jawaban Athrun. Jika ia bisa menawarkan sesuatu yang berharga, aku yakin kita masih bisa melanjutkan penelitian, meskipun tanpa EXPmer-K01 dan EXPmer-C02."

Sesuatu berkelebat dalam kepala Athrun.

Menelan ludah dan memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu hal yang di luar kebiasaanya, Athrun berkata dengan suara tegas. "Obat kanker dan obat hemophilia. Apakah itu cukup untuk menukar kebebasan Kira dan Cagalli?"

Djibril dan Durandal memandanginya dalam diam selama beberapa menit.

Djibril berdehem. "Baiklah. _Jika_ kau berhasil, kami akan mengizinkan mereka dibebaskan. Meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan kesuksesanmu."

"Obat yang akan menyelamatkan jutaan nyawa manusia. Ciptakanlah, dan kau dapat membebaskan mereka," tambah Durandal.

"Baiklah. Saya pegang perkataan Anda, Prof."

Setelah itu, Athrun berbalik keluar ruangan.

Keinginannya menguat.

"Aku akan menemukannya," ikrarnya sembari menutup pintu ruangan Prof Durandal.

000

Pada malam pertama bulan Oktober itu, Athrun berdiri hingga air laut mencapai perutnya, sebelum menurunkan Cagalli dari gendongannya. Di sampingnya, Andrew Waltfield, suami Aisha, menurunkan Kira.

Setahun telah berlalu sejak Athrun membuat ikrar di depan pintu ruangan Prof Durandal.

Setelah ribuan percobaan gagal, ia akhirnya berhasil. Tidak hanya menemukan obat kanker dan obat hemophilia, ia juga menemukan obat bagi penderia polio bulbar. Ketika ia dan timnya berhasil menemukan obat kanker dua bulan setelah perjanjian dengan kedua pemegang izin tertinggi pada laboratorium itu, mereka merasakan itu adalah pertanda. Sebulan sesudahnya, mereka menemukan obat polio bulbar, penemuan yang tidak disengaja.

Air mata duyung tak lagi mereka peroleh dengan cara menyakiti EXPmer-K01 dan EXPmer-C02 yang kemudian mereka panggil Kira dan Cagalli. Kakak beradik itu masih tidak mampu berbicara, tapi mereka mengerti. Kira dan Cagalli memberikan air mata mereka ketika Athrun dan timnya meminta. Air mata yang sarat dengan kandungan seng itu berhasil digunakan dalam obat, membuat imitasinya pun tak mustahil.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi berkah bagi umat manusia selama ini," ujar Athrun.

Ia tersenyum kecil pada Kira dan Cagalli yang telah berada di dalam air –yang memandangi kedua pria dalam air itu dan juga belasan orang yang berdiri di pantai. Kedua pasang mata mereka menyirat bingung.

Setahun hampir berlalu ketika Athrun mulai merasa putus asa.

Meyrin menemukan suatu hal yang terlewatkan oleh Athrun. Memecah darah kedua duyung itu, gadis muda itu menemukan unsur yang dapat membantu pembekuan darah, memberikan optimism bagi Athrun dan kelompoknya untuk segera menemukan obat penyakit hemophilia yang masih sulit ditangani di berbagai berbagai negara itu.

"Maafkan kami telah menahan kalian selama bertahun-tahun ini. Kembalilah ke rumah kalian," tambah Athrun lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah lautan lepas. "Pulanglah."

Kira dan Cagalli saling berpandangan.

_Ck. Ck. Ck._

_Ck. Ck. Ck._

_Ck. Ck. Ck._

_Ck. Ck. Ck._

Keduanya saling berbincang dengan suara decakan yang familiar di telinga Athrun dan Andrew, meskipun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti arti decak itu. Kira kemudian berenang menjauh dari bibir pantai, menunggu Cagalli tidak jauh darinya. Cagalli, yang masih berada di dekat Athrun, menarik lengan baju pemuda bersurai biru tua itu lalu mengangkat badannya. Ekornya berkecipak pada permukaan air sementara lengannya menggantung pada leher pemuda itu.

_Cup._

Duyung perempuan itu mencium pipi kiri pemuda itu, bahkan nyaris menumbuk sudut bibirnya, menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi sang peneliti. Setelahnya, ia melompat ke air dan berenang menyusul kakaknya. Keduanya memberikan pertunjukan indah dengan bermanuver indah di laut lepas. Sisik mereka sedikit berkilau dari kejauhan.

Orang-orang di pinggir pandai melambai pada kedua manusia duyung itu hingga keduanya menghilang dalam ombak.

Andrew merangkul pemuda itu lalu berkata menggoda, "Kuharap kau tidak patah hati ditinggal sang puteri, Athrun."

"A-An-Andrew!"

000

END

000

Demi kolor Spongebob, daku berguling. Officially sambil mewek, beberapa jam sebelum deadline, plotnya diganti total di pertengahan akhir biar nggak angsty. Maa, dan 5 menit sebelum tanggal 14 usai, saya berhasil mengupload. (dan 86 menit kemudian diedit karena kepikiran dengan endingnya yang kurang memuaskan; _that_ kiss must be there! /bersiap ditimpuk Ritcat/) Semoga memenuhi persyaratan Challenge Teman Tanpa Kata. Seriously, this is so hard, Ritcat~! Q.Q

Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
